insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Gus
Gus is one of the aliens who works for Cyrax. He is the third alien you will encounter. You first encounter him in Tank 2-3. He is immune to lasers, rendering them useless. The only way to defeat him is by feeding him until he explodes. Anything he eats, your fishes, fish food and even the star potion, can damage him. Audio Anatomy Gus, just as the game describes him, is a baby-faced man child. He has spiky hair, large eyes, a fat body, and a fish tail. Story Many people wonder: What is Gus laughing about? Just what is so funny about killing innocent fishies? He's actually not laughing about fish. It turns out that Gus heard the following joke in 1984 and is still laughing about it: What did the daddy buffalo say to his kid before leaving the house? Bison! Strategies General Gus is tougher than Sylvester and Balrog in the game. Here, Gus is immune to lasers and must be fed with higher fish food upgrades. A Star Potion will cause a great deal of damage to Gus. However, Zorf, the seahorse, cannot feed Gus to kill him, because his behavior only focuses on fish. If you upgrade the fish food or having attacking pets, he is not troublesome to deal with. Tank 5-1 Gus is sent by Dr. Cyrax during the final battle. Unlike most levels, one is not given fish food. If he crashes into one of your pets, Gus will explode. Challenge Mode Gus serves as one of the greatest threats in the second level. If you think Destructor isn't there, just upgrade your fish food and quantities if you see him in cloning. Trivia *Gus is called a Type-G Alien. **The "G" in Type-G stands for Gus. *Gus cannot be hurt by lasers, but he can be damaged by Itchy, Rufus, Gash and Stanley. *In virtual tank mode, you can feed him various "exotic food" like Chicken bucket, Ice cream and Pizza, which you can use to kill him easily. *When you encounter this alien for the first time, a warning message will appear telling you that this new breed of alien can't be hurt by lasers so you will need to find another way to defeat it. *Gus explodes during the final battle when he "eats" one of your pets. *According to the stories, Gus is not actually a real alien. He is apparently a "baby-faced man child". *Gus is hurt by lasers in the final battle. He can only take 2 laser hits before he dies in final boss level. That is very strange, because the game says he is immune to lasers. **If timed correctly, Gus can be spawned during alien attack in Sandbox Mode. He can be hurt by lasers, and it will look like "eating" the lasers. * You won't lose money for dropping food while Gus is in the tank. * Typically, Gus cannot be spawned when there is another alien (except Gus) in Sandbox Mode. This is because you can't use both fish food and lasers at the same time. Category:Aliens Category:Article stubs